plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt
Ancient Egypt is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It features 11 main levels, five locked gates, and 25 world map levels in total. There are four plants in the main levels, and nine zombies. Order of Events After level 4 of the tutorial, the player gets the Time Travel Van and travels to Ancient Egypt. After beating Day 1, the player gets the Map of Space-Time-Ness and unlocks the world map. After Day 2, the player unlocks the Cabbage-pult and gets introduced to Plant Food. After Day 3, the player gets a key to unlock the Bloomerang and the mini game Special Delivery. Levels Main levels Main stars These levels' zombie types and flag numbers are same as their original ones. Two to three missions are added. The player needs to complete all the missions to earn a star. Day 1 star 1 *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 1 star 2 *Never have more than 12 plants *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 1 star 3 *Don't lose more than 1 plant *Spend no more than 1250 sun *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 2 star 1 *Don't spend any sun for 30 seconds *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 2 star 2 *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers *Don't lose more than 2 plants *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 2 star 3 *Produce at least 2500 sun *Never have more than 15 plants *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 3 star 1 *Produce at least 2750 sun *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 3 star 2 *Don't spend any sun for 45 seconds *Defeat 5 zombies in 5 seconds *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 3 star 3 *Don't lose more than 1 plant *Spend no more than 1500 sun *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 4 star 1 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 4 star 2 *Don't lose more than 2 plants *Spend no more than 1500 sun *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 4 star 3 *Produce at least 3500 sun *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 6 star 1 *Never have more than 14 plants *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 6 star 2 *Produce at least 2000 sun *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 6 star 3 *Defeat 10 zombies in 10 seconds *Don't spend any sun for 60 seconds *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 7 star 1 *Defeat 12 zombies in 15 seconds *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 7 star 2 *Don't spend any sun for 90 seconds *Don't lose more than 2 plants *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 7 star 3 *Never have more than 15 plants *Spend no more than 1750 sun *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 9 star 1 *Spend no more than 2000 sun *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 9 star 2 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies *Never have more than 15 plants *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 9 star 3 *Produce at least 4500 sun *Don't lose more than 2 plants *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 10 star 1 *Don't lose more than 2 plants *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 10 star 2 *Defeat 15 zombies in 30 seconds *Spend no more than 2000 sun *Don't lose any lawn mowers Day 10 star 3 *Never have more than 14 plants *Don't spend any sun for 120 seconds *Don't lose any lawn mowers Mini-games Special Delivery Save Our Seeds Locked and Loaded Mummy Memory Last Stand Pyramid of Doom The Pyramid of Doom is similar to the endless survivals, except that you don't keep the same plants in each level. At the beginning, you only have Sunflower, Peashooter and Wall-nut and you can pick one more plant to start the first level. After finishing a level, you'll be able to pick another plant. You can also pick bonuses such as 200 sun for the beginning of the next level, or one more Plant Food. It is adviced to take Grave Buster as some levels are almost full of graves at the beginning. Even though these can be crushed, it needs a long time to do so. You may also want to take Potato Mine and Iceberg Lettuce which are two plants very useful. You can save and quit the Pyramid of Doom between each level, and all your Plant Food are kept from one level to the next one. Also, if you lose a Lawn Mower, you may exceptionally get a bonus Lawn Mower between two levels, but it's really rare. You can buy one Plant Food per level and all Power-ups can be used once per level too. Walkthrough See Ancient Egypt/Walkthrough. Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time